


pop! goes the weasel

by agateophobia



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Mark is confused, Poor Youngjae, globophobia, yugbam if you look under a microscope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agateophobia/pseuds/agateophobia
Summary: Globoophobia/gloʊbˈfəʊbɪə/A phobia of balloons, the sound of one may be the source of the fear. Generally, globophobics will refuse to touch, feel, or go near a balloon for fear it will pop.In which Youngjae suffers from globophobia, and will probably not go to China any time soon.





	pop! goes the weasel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Emetophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297774) by [shyguk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyguk/pseuds/shyguk). 



> Enlightened by recent events that happened today: I almost cried during a rehearsal. I have decided to post this little fic.  
> (It's because Youngjae is my bias and I have a fear of balloons.)  
> ALSO DON'T SCARE OR CHASE PEOPLE WITH BALLOONS IF THEY HAVE A FEAR OF THEM! IT IS RUDE AND UNCALLED FOR AND IT'S LIKE IF YOU CHASED SOMEONE WITH A BUNCH OF SPIDERS OR LOCKED SOMEONE IN A SMALL ROOM! (Thank you.) 
> 
>  
> 
> Update: I was in a room with a few of my friends and someone else had a balloon there. I was shying away into a friend when other friend asked if I was okay. I told them that there was a balloon. That same person told the balloon person to get rid of it while another friend went out the room with me. It is so relieving when other people can help with your fear. 
> 
> PSA: Don't be like Youngjae, tell your friends about your fears (even if it is an uncommon fear) and they will help you.

**[ jinyoung’s children ]**  

_8:47 pm_

**hitthestage** : hey do u guys want to go to chinatown

 **doubledab** : sure

 **doubledab** : i wasnt doing anything

 **sunshine** : same

 **sunshine** : what time

_8:48 pm_

**hitthestage** : i was thinking maybe 11 tomorrow?

 **hitthestage:** meet up at the entrance

 **doubledab** : okay

* * *

 

Youngjae shouldn’t have agreed to go the Chinatown. Chinatown in itself wasn’t bad, and spending time with Yugyeom and BamBam was great, but there was one variable that ruined everything.

Balloons.

Youngjae was scared of balloons. The fear was stupid, a childish fear, and Youngjae got to the point of not telling anyone about it because people would laugh at him. So even BamBam and Yugyeom were clueless about it. Meaning Youngjae couldn’t find comfort in them.

Most of the time, Youngjae only had to worry about balloons during parties or special occasions where people decided to hang terrifying spheres of death from ceilings or worse, on the _ground_. That meant that people could _step_ on them. I mean, who invented the balloon and why was it a good idea? Yet in Chinatown of all places, somehow it was balloon day and Youngjae wasn’t informed. For bizarre reasons. Maybe someone in China hated him. Or maybe it was Jackson, which was true; Jackson hated him, but he was from Hong Kong so that doesn’t count.

Also, an annoying fact was that globophobia (the name of the fear) was common in children _yet_ rare in adults. Maybe Youngjae acted like a child because he was secretly one, and one with the childish fears of stupid death balloons.

Yugyeom decided to take the lead and BamBam followed along eagerly, with Youngjae trailing behind. The sky was actually so clear and pretty, enough for the sun to blind everyone and make most people bring umbrellas. The three weren’t one of them so Youngjae was forced to protect his eyes from the measly bucket hat he ~~stole~~ borrowed from Jaebum.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a young probably six-year-old girl, walked close to Youngjae and his group, _holding a balloon_. And she wasn’t holding a string connected to the balloon, no she was _holding_ that balloon, killer fingers and probably nails sinking into the murder sphere, ready to pop it at any moment.

And the way she eagerly held the balloon, it was always a mystery how people could just easily hold balloons, it was probably going to pop but Youngjae wasn’t watching. Instead he weaved his way from Yugyeom’s side to BamBam's side in a second. He was basically straying away from BamBam too.

The duo spared a glance at Youngjae’s odd behaviour but brushed it off, instead continuing to talk. The young girl was talking to her mother, he assumed, and suddenly pointed towards the shops behind him, _using the death sphere to **point!**_ Youngjae strayed even further away and took a deep breath before whistling a tuneless song. He was starting to feel sticky, tears prickling his eyes, and breathed even deeper, playing with his hands.

Why was it Youngjae that was suffering? He couldn’t even look at BamBam and Yugyeom because they were in the direction of the young girl. Stupid balloons.

 

Somehow the young girl and her killer balloon moved on and Youngjae was able to keep walking besides BamBam like a normal person.

 _Maybe the world doesn’t hate me today,_ Youngjae sarcastically thought, thinking nothing of it, when Yugyeom pointed to a store with an archway made of _terrifying death balloons!_

“Let’s go in here for lunch,” Yugyeom suggested.

“Nope,” Youngjae immediately said, already straying away from the shop, unable to look at it.

“Why not, Jae?” Yugyeom asked.

“I heard the food here is great,” BamBam added.

“Nope!”

“Come on!” The two whined.

“I am your hyungs. Obey me.”

BamBam and Yugyeom both pouted but, thankfully, the three of them continued walking. Youngjae thought he heard BamBam mutter something along the lines of:

“…You’re not much of a hyung.”

But he ignored it in the favour of, at worse, a panic attack. They continued walking, for ten or so minutes, until a restaurant was discovered; Pizza Hut. The three went up the stairs and sat down on a table. Youngjae picked up the menu.

“This isn’t very _Chinatown_ like,” Yugyeom mentioned.

“I’ve been craving Pizza Hut, their garlic bread is amazing,” Youngjae replied. It wasn’t a lie.

“After this, we’re getting Chinese food.”

“Okay.”

A waiter comes to their table and the three order pizza, along with other foods. Such as Youngjae’s garlic bread. (He didn’t share it with his dongsaengs.)

 

 

They’ve hung out for a while, buying the requested take-away Chinese food, and ultimately decided to head home. BamBam and Yugyeom were both laughing in the backseat as Youngjae focused on the road. The traffic light turned red and Youngjae stopped the car before thinking.

_Why do I have this fear? What part of balloons scare me?_

For the first question he could answer it with the fact that when he was younger he had a balloon popped in his face, but early childhood was a little blurry. He remembers when he was like five that balloons were all good, but his globophobia was defined around when he was eleven.

And then the part of balloons. Hearing them would have to be the worst part, but also seeing them sort of close up is horrible. Especially seeing the roundness and knowing that there is air inside, and the latex being strained. That made Youngjae shiver slightly.

The light turned green and Youngjae pushed his foot onto the accelerator, letting the car drive.

 

 

When everyone arrived safely, Youngjae put the take-away Chinese on the kitchen counter before walking over to the living room and flopping onto the couch.

In front of him was Mark who was playing with Coco. She wormed around and Mark cooed at her.

“How was Chinatown?” Mark asked, not looking at Youngjae. The latter sighed heavily and sank deeper into the couch.

“…Terrifying,” Youngjae eventually decided, leaving Mark wondering what actually happened. 


End file.
